Moonlight
by Fobia
Summary: Una coleccion de oneshots sobre varias situaciones y varios personajes... Oneshot 1: ZADR - Tarde.


Hola de nuevo! Esta será una serie de one-shots para su deleite, con situaciones varias y personajes varios. El primero: un ZADR.

Espero y les guste! Ire postendolos al menos dos veces por semana n.n

Tarde.

Dib no comprendía a la raza irken.

Admite que, pasados ya 12 años de haber convivido como aliado forzado de Zim, pudo notar que esa obsesión a querer conquistar era algo parte de su sistema general, algo con lo que uno nacía y moría, sin saber nunca el porqué de su existencia. Cada uno de los irken con los que él había tenido la oportunidad de conversar (por, al menos, mas de 5 minutos antes de que Gir le recordara a gritos que a su amo no le gustaría verlo con nadie ajeno a él y a nadie más) le había proporcionado la información necesaria como para poder saber manejar mejor ciertas situaciones con Zim, el cual definitivamente necesitaba un ajuste de tornillos a veces…

El pelinegro suspiro cansadamente. Lo poco que había aprendido no le serviría de mucho en este momento, o al menos no hasta que el dueño de los ojos más sangrientos y llenos de ira dejaran de atormentarlo…

-Deja de mirarme Zim, me duele la cabeza- dijo sin más, frotándose pausadamente sus sienes, tratando en vano de aliviar el dolor. El extraterrestre lo había estado ojeando desde hace más de quince minutos como si fuese la cosa más horrible del mundo, y lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de por qué.

-Maldita bestia terrícola…¡sabia que sería un error! ¡Sabía que no debería!- chillo el ahora alto irken, luciendo un semblante sombrío y de pocos amigos, parado justo en la entrada de la habitación de Dib.

El joven humano estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, cansado de tanto trabajo, con hambre y encima ahora con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? ¿Vivir, respirar?

-¿¡Ahora qué demonios hice! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Cada vez que vuelvo media hora más tarde del mecánico te pones como…como…!-" _…como un maldito bastardo posesivo"_, pensó para sí mismo.

-No es por tu tardanza, asquerosa larva inútil- replico el alíen, acercándose sigilosamente al humano, mirándolo fijo; -¡Es el simple hecho de olvidarte de tus deberes como esclavo, incluyendo tu horario!- termino casi como escupiendo la última frase, ahora en frente del chico sentado.

-Que sea tu mugroso aliado no significa que no tenga vida, Zim- respondió de manera seca, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado; -además, me tarde porque intentaba comprender las palabras mecánicas del tipo. Aun no me acostumbro muy bien a ciertas jergas Irken, sabes?-_" ..así como a ciertos ataques de histeria como estos.."_

El susodicho rio levemente, susurrando algo como "estúpidos insectos, no se comparan a nuestro superior lenguaje", mientras se agachaba ligeramente, lo suficiente como para estar al nivel de ojo del adolecente. Sus garras se apoyaron fuertemente al colchón algo duro a ambos lados del chico, mientras que su rodilla lo empujo un poco, haciendo imposible que se moviera de su lugar sin hacer alguna maniobra rápida.

Sorprendido por el cambio drástico de eventos, Dib solo se limito a observar curioso al extraterrestre. Su sonrisa cruel y sus ojos oscuros por la locura comenzaban a volverlo inquieto sin saber que hacer; o buscaba una manera de soltarse o moriría en el intento.

Zim, sin dejar de sostener el fuerte lazo entre miradas desafiantes, rompió el silencio y la quietud con dos acciones poco comunes, pero bastante deseables para su aliado:

Una mano se deslizo hacia su espalda, desgarrando la fina corteza de piel debajo de su musculosa sucia, mientras que la otra mantenía su cabeza en el lugar donde debía estar, mirándolo intensamente mientras seguía rasguñando su débil cuerpo.

No pudo evitar el gemido que escapo de sus labios.

La segunda acción fue que, justo después de haber recibido esa ola de placer masoquista, sintió como algo mojado se deslizaba desde su cuello hasta abajo, llegando a su clavícula. Al parecer, el irken había aprovechado su guardia baja para poder saborear aquella zona tan deseada.

Una sonrisa sádica contra el cuello del chico hizo que el mundo se partiera de nuevo en dos.

-Nunca, pero NUNCA, vuelvas a llegar tarde por hablar con otro tipo…-dijo entre dientes el dueño de los ojos rubí; - Ten eso en cuenta antes de volver a hacer alguna otra estupidez.

Los gemidos y pequeños gritos se escucharon hasta más de las dos de la mañana, haciendo que los otros tripulantes de la nave comenzaran a preguntarse el porqué de tanto alboroto en las habitaciones de sus amos.

Gir no hizo más que reír y colgar un pequeño letrero de "No molestar", seguido de una carcajada eufórica y una rápida huida del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reviews? Comentarios, sugerencias?


End file.
